This Thing With Us
by MAJ8395
Summary: Mac has second thoughts on the night of her engagement party.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my first Fanfiction. I'm a huge fan of JAG and Lifeline was one of my favorite episodes. It had such promise, but TPTB deemed otherwise. At any rate, this is my attempt to right a wrong. Many thanks to Minimindbender for encouraging me to write and submit a story._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own them, but DJE could put his shoes under my bed anytime._

 **Chapter One - What Have I Done?**

Sarah Mackenzie pasted a smile on her face as Tiner wheeled the cart containing a congratulatory cake into the room. Okay, it was cute—decorated with both the US and Australian flags. Symbolic of two people from two different continents coming together as one.

One. A couple. Together. In two weeks, she would be Mrs. Michael Brumby. Why did that knowledge suddenly leave her with a sense of dread? Mic was giving her everything she desired. Marriage. A home. The prospect of a family. After all, that's what she'd always wanted. A great career, a good man, and lots and lots of comfortable shoes.

She had a great career. She had quite a collection of shoes. Why couldn't she feel excited about the third?

 _Because he's not the man of your dreams._

Whoa! Where did that thought come from? Mac brushed it aside and forced herself not to cringe when Mic placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. A difficult task since her lips still tingled from the earth-shattering one she'd shared earlier with Harm.

What had she been thinking?

It was supposed to have been a goodbye kiss. A brief peck on the lips between two friends. But when he pulled her closer, she couldn't help but respond. When his tongue brushed the seam of her lips, asking permission to enter, she readily obliged.

Damn, the man could kiss. She was sure she had been ruined for life. Would any other man make her feel the same way?

What was she saying? Her fiancée was standing right next to her. He was the one who was supposed to make her tingle all over, the one who caused her heart to flutter at his mere entrance into a room.

He didn't.

 _Do you love him?_

Harm's words came back to her. Yes, of course, I love Mic. I'm marrying him. But as she thought about it, she couldn't remember a single time when she had uttered the words to him. Each time Mic declared his love to her, and she simply responded, "You too."

 _Do you love him?_

 _Do you love Renee?_

 _I'm not marrying Renee._

 _We should go back in._

 _Hey, do you love him?_

 _That's not a question you get to ask._

Instead of facing the situation, she retreated. Maybe because she didn't want to face the truth. The realization she was settling.

 _Why did you go to him so quickly?_

 _You pushed me away. What was I supposed to do?_

 _Wait._

 _For how long?_

 _As long as it takes._

Australia had been a disaster. Harm turned her down, Mic pushed her. If she could only go back in time…

Mac shook away her thoughts and stood beside Mic as the admiral announced Harriet's promotion. She tried to ignore the warm feeling that suddenly enveloped her body. Mic wasn't responsible for making her feel this way. It was the man on her right.

Harm. He moved closer, as if completely unaware of Renee standing next to him. His hand was a hair's breadth from hers. And then they brushed, ever so slightly, sending a shockwave through her body. Mic had never been able to do what Harm had done with a simple touch.

It took every ounce of willpower to stand there and pretend she didn't feel something for Harm. Of course, she should have feelings. After all, he was her partner and her best friend.

Mac looked up and saw their reflections in the china cabinet. She should be happy. After all, this was her engagement party. But the look on both her and Harm's faces was anything but happy. They looked miserable.

She somehow managed to make it through the rest of the evening, trying to avoid Harm as much as possible. When he left with the Video Princess, Mac breathed a sigh of relief. Or was it regret?

She was quiet on the drive home, although Mic didn't seem to notice. He was too busy talking, as usual, caught up in himself. And that annoying laugh was enough to make her want to slap him. It seemed so fake…

Wait a minute. He's the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with. You shouldn't be thinking like this.

Brumby had irritated the hell out of her when they first met. Not to mention he tried to pin a murder on her, then had the audacity to ask her to a celebratory dinner when she was found not guilty.

Harm, on the other hand, had stood at her side. Never wavering, never backing away, even when she lied about Chris's death to save a fellow officer. She doubted Mic would have done the same had he been her attorney. Oh, he would have continued, out of a sense of duty, but not loyalty.

How had she ever got this far with him? Mac turned to look out the window and took a deep breath. Harm. She could still smell the musky scent of his aftershave.

 _I should go back inside. It's my engagement party._

 _Hey, you're cold._

When he placed his jacket around her shoulders, she was completely enveloped in warmth.

 _He was right._

 _About me being guilty?_

 _No. About some people being in love with you._

"Sarah? Sarah luv, we're here."

Mic's words nudged her back to the present. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't realize Mic had parked outside her apartment building. She reached for the door handle, "Thanks. Guess I'll see you sometime this weekend."

"I was thinking about coming up. Having our own private celebration."

"Not tonight, Mic. It's been a long week, and I had a tough day in court. I just need to get some rest."

"Oh, I'll make sure you get a little rest later. Come on luv, what do you say?"

"I said not tonight."

"Bloody hell, Sarah. You spend all your time at our engagement party with Rabb. Now you expect me to go on my merry way. I'm your fiancée. I deserve more."

Why did he always make things to be about him? Did he ever consider her thoughts, her feelings?

The answer hit her like a ton of bricks. No. Mic never thought of anyone but himself. "I'll call you tomorrow." She practically jumped from the car.

Without giving him time to respond, she hurried inside the building and unlocked her apartment. Once inside, she was careful to fasten the deadbolt. She wouldn't put it past Mic to force his way in. Thank God she had never given him a spare key.

She couldn't face him now. Didn't want to deal with him. All she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts about Harm.

 _What do you want most?_

 _What I want most Mac, is to never lose you._

 _I promise you that no matter what happens you won't lose me._

She didn't want to lose Harm either.

Lose him? She'd never had him. Not really. Sure, they shared a connection like no other. They could carry on a conversation without speaking a word. But he chose the bitch director from hell, and she had Mic.

Okay, that's what she had wanted. Someone who would love her. Cherish her.

 _Mac, you have somebody who will always love you._

 _And you have somebody who loves you._

With her back against the wall, she slid slowly to the floor. Oh God, what had she done?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Okay, I'm not sure I like this chapter but it is what it is. Watched Boomerang today and realized how much I detest Brumby. But I had to smile. He was so smug and arrogant, he didn't realize he was Mac's second choice. Anyhow, Harm is having second thoughts as well._

 **Chapter Two - If Only**

Harm unlocked the door to his loft, then stepped aside to allow Renee to enter first. Ever the gentleman.

He smirked. What kind of gentleman would kiss another man's finance on the night of her engagement party? It wasn't chaste. It was a mind-blowing, tongue dueling, toe tingling kiss. One he would never forget.

Inside the apartment, he loosened his tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. Tossed his jacked on a chair and sat down on the sofa.

Mac. The one who had twice followed him to Russia. The one who always came up with a dispassionate plan. The one who kept him from making the most serious mistake of his life. What would he have done to Holbarth if she hadn't shown up?

He'd kissed her that night too.

 _I know. You were kissing her_.

It may have started that way. After all, dressed in Harriet's uniform, she looked so much like Diane. But he knew the difference. He wasn't kissing Diane. He was kissing Mac. His Ninja girl.

But she wasn't his. She was marrying Mic Brumby. It was her choice. He'd asked her to wait, and she went straight into another man's arms. Shown up at the Sydney Airport wearing his ring. Sure it was on her right hand, but he knew it was a matter of time before she moved it over.

Bugme. Of all people, Mac had to pick that arrogant, self-serving bastard.

 _Never look back, Commander._

So he didn't. Okay, yes, he'd taken one last glance before boarding the plane. When he returned to the states, Renee was more than willing to move into his life and his bed. And in the months that followed, she made it clear she wanted their relationship to be permanent.

But he couldn't commit. Not to her. She was a mere distraction. Someone to take his mind off Mac. He didn't want to admit it at first. After all, Mac was a trusted partner and friend. Nothing more.

Sure she wasn't. Kate Pike had nailed it.

 _The last thing you need is a third female to complicate your life._

 _Three. Where do you get three?_

 _Renee, me, and Mac._

 _I'm not involved with Mac._

Kate merely smiled and left. Then he turned to meet Mac's gaze. They were holding a little celebration at JAG after she'd moved that damned ring. She had been talking to Renee and Mic. But the look on her face…

He remembered the night of the Surface Warfare Ball when Mic showed up saying he'd reserved his commission to be with the woman he loved. Harm would never forget Mac's look as she walked in the ballroom. Was she crying out for him to rescue her?

No. She made the decision to marry Mic. And in spite of what happened this evening on the admiral's porch, Mac was going through with the wedding.

 _What's between you and Brumby is your business._

 _What's between us? I'm marrying the man._

She had said she wanted them to remain close, but Harm knew he'd lost her. Mic wasn't the type of person to share—not even as a friend. He was sure the smug Australian would destroy their friendship. Maybe even their working relationship. Brumby and Brumby. Was Mic's secret plan to persuade Mac to leave the Marines and JAG?

"Harm? Harm! You haven't heard a word I've said."

"What is it, Renee?"

"I asked you what you and Mac talked about all evening."

"Uh, a case." Okay, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Yeah, sure. You could have done that in the office. It didn't look to me like you were talking about work when I arrived. In fact, if I didn't know better—"

"Renee, I really don't want to talk about this now." Why was she even here? He wanted to be alone. But she had wormed her way into following him home.

"I know. You never want to talk about it." She sat down beside him, placed her hand on his leg and began to caress his thigh. "So, let's not talk. I know of better things we can do."

Normally, he would have responded to her. Instead, he reached to still her hand. "Not tonight, Renee. I'm not in the mood."

She pulled back abruptly, arching her already high brows. "Not in the mood? Well, that's a first. What gives? Wait, don't answer that. Is it because I'm not Mac?"

"Renee."

"Oh, don't try to tell me you haven't fantasized about her. Why else would you have called me Mac that time I came out of the shower?"

"She and I are friends. We work together. You know that."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you spend the entire evening with her on the porch? Don't tell me you were just talking to your _friend_. Did the two of you kiss?"

Harm didn't answer.

"Well! That tells me all I need to know." Throwing her hands in the air, she stood, then paced the room. "Tell me, Harm. What's going on with you and Mac? I'm your girlfriend. I have the right to know."

"Nothing."

"Sure there's not. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Renee let's not get into this now."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have this discussion tonight."

"When do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe it would be best that you leave."

"Why? Is it because she's coming here? Guess that's what the two of you were doing on the porch. Making plans to meet later."

Harm's jaw clenched. "Renee."

"Don't tell me you haven't slept with her. All those overnight trips together. I'm not stupid, you know."

"I've never slept with Mac."

"Sure you haven't. So tell me, when are you two going to end it? Will there be one last time before she becomes Mrs. Brumby? Or do you plan to continue? You know, I'm sure the Navy would have something to say about it. I seem to recall hearing she had committed adultery before."

Harm stood up, walked to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "You are way out of line. I will not have you talk about Mac that way. You need to leave."

"Harm, I'm sorry…I didn't mean… I hate myself when I'm this way. Please don't send me away." Tears fell from her eyes.

"You've said enough. It's over, Renee. Now get out of here."

"You can't mean it," she sobbed.

"Oh, but I do."

"No, please. I'm sorry. I'll do anything—"

"Renee, leave. Now!"

She reached for her purse, her tears still flowing. "We can't end it this way."

Harm remained silent.

"Guess I'm never going to get my miracle," she said as she walked out the door.

Harm went to the refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of beer, then sat back down on the sofa. How did he let things get this far with Renee? She was flighty and often rude to his friends. Hell, she was sometimes downright obnoxious. In some ways, she'd been fun, and she satisfied a need.

But she wasn't Mac.

 _Is that how long we're going to wait?_

If only he could go back and do Australia again.


	3. Author's Note

Just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for the kind reviews and the follows. I have more chapters planned, and almost had chapter three completed. However, I had to have emergency eye surgery on Wednesday evening. I'm pretty much stuck to staying in bed most of the time for the next few days.

The good news is that while I'm lying around doing nothing, more ideas for the story are coming to me. (What I wouldn't give for dictation software right now.) I will write and post as soon as I can but it will likely be the middle or end of next week.

And last of all, a very happy 58th birthday to DJE!


	4. Chapter 3

_Can I say I'm bored stiff? Had to get out of bed for a little while and finish chapter three. I always wondered why the writers allowed Mac to change from being the tough marine to a pushover around Mic. Yes, I know she wanted someone to love her, but the Mac we had come to know in her first couple of years would have sent Mic packing (or at least told him off in no uncertain terms) the time he ordered her into the car after the reception at his boss's house. Yet time and again, she gave into him. Not so in this story._

 _I think there will be two, maybe three more chapters at the most. And I already have what I hope will bring about a satisfying conclusion to the story. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

 **Chapter Three - Not What I Want**

 **Mac's Apartment  
0930 Local  
**

An incessant pounding on her door awakened Mac from a deep, dreamless sleep. Her internal clock told her it was 0930. She never slept this late. Then again she wasn't often awake most of the night.

She had remained on her living room floor a couple of hours. She cried for past mistakes, wept for what was, and sobbed for what might have been. Finally, she pulled herself up, turned the ringer off on her phone, got undressed and went to bed. She'd tossed and turned the first part of the night but finally fell asleep around four.

The knocking continued, so Mac got out of bed, pulled on a robe, and padded into the living room.

"Sarah. Sarah luv, answer the door."

Mic. She might have known.

Pasting a smile on her face, she opened the door. The look on Mic's face was one of apprehension mixed with relief. "You're alive. I've been trying to call you all morning."

"Mic, I told you last night I was tired. Turned off the ringer."

"Well, you bloody well scared me to death. I was about to break down the door if you hadn't answered."

"And you'd be strapped with an expensive repair bill. I don't think my landlord would take too kindly to that. Besides, I'm okay."

Mic looked closely at her and said, "You don't look it. Your eyes are red and swollen."

"I slept hard. Would have still been asleep if you hadn't shown up. There was no need for you to come."

"No need? I'm your fiancée, remember. I have a right to be here. Should have been here all night. Do you know how hard it was for me to drive away? Sarah, I wanted you last night. I'm a man after all. I have needs."

Mac resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As usual, he was making this to be about him. She wondered if he really cared about her feelings. When he got what he wanted, he was okay. But when he didn't, he acted like a spoiled child. Instead of responding, she turned away.

Mic walked up behind her, put his arms around her waist, and began to nuzzle her neck. She quickly pulled away. "Mic don't start."

"You want to tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just woke up and I haven't had any coffee."

"Why don't I take you out to breakfast?"

Relenting, she said, "Okay. Let me grab a quick shower. I'll be out shortly."

"I could join you." Mic leered.

Mac smiled sweetly. "If you do that we'll never get out of here and I'm hungry." She hurried from the room, not only locking the bedroom door, but the bathroom as well.

A few minutes later, she reentered the bedroom, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. As she reached to pull clean underwear from the dresser, her eyes fell on a picture of her and Harm. It had been taken at A. J.'s christening, just before Harm had left to return to flying.

They had been so close back then. They had been partners for a little more than three years at the time but had already been through hell and back together. She'd defended him on a murder charge, he had defended her. Together, they found out what happened to his father in Russia.

He saved her from that psychopath Coster. She likely prevented him from killing Diane's murderer. And even though they spent much of their time on the Watertown at odds with one another, he saved her life and she saved his.

 _You two are quite a team. Do you always work this good together?_ Commander Flagler's words came back to her.

"Yes," she whispered, "we're _still_ good together. A great team. Always will be."

 _How long do you think that will continue after your marriage?_

Nothing was changing. She would still be in the Marine Corps. Still be a JAG officer and partnered with Harm.

 _Yeah, right. What do you think Mic will have to say about it? He doesn't understand the relationship you have with Harm._

Mac remembered what Gunny had said the time she and Harm were in the Barents Sea. Even though they were on separate submarines, Mic had shown his jealousy. After their marriage, Mic would object each time she and Harm were sent on an out of town assignment together.

Where would that leave her?

She hurriedly dressed in jeans and a pull over top, then went into the living room. "Ready?" she asked Mic.

"Sure luv. Let's go."

 **IHOP Washington, DC  
1030 Local  
**

Mac pushed the omelet around on her plate, having taken only a few bites. Between Mic's attempts at engaging her in conversation and the realization he would want to keep her away from Harm, she'd lost her appetite.

"What's wrong luv?" Mic asked. "You've barely touched your plate."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you said—"

"I know what I said, Mic! Lay off will you?"

"Sarah, what's wrong? What went on with you and Rabb last night? Tell me."

"Nothing went on."

"Like hell. Tell me, Sarah. Damn it, I need to know!"

A wave of nausea swept over her. She jumped up from the table. Rushed to the restroom, then emptied the contents of her stomach.

A few minutes later, after having splashed cold water on her face, she returned to the table.

"You okay, luv?"

"I'll be fine. Just nauseous. Think it was something I ate."

Mic cocked his eyebrows, a smug grin on his face. "Oh? Sure there isn't another reason? Like maybe morning sickness?"

"Of course not!" Mac's words were a little louder than intended, drawing the attention of people sitting nearby. Lowering her voice, she said, "You don't think I'm stupid enough to allow myself to get pregnant, do you?"

Mic's mouth fell open. It was several seconds before he regained his composure. "I thought you wanted children, luv."

 _I do. But not with you._

 _Five years from this moment…_

No. She couldn't think about that now. Regaining her composure, she said. "Of course I want children, but I want to be married first."

"Whew." Mic sighed in relief. "For a minute there you had me scared. We'll have all the time in the world to discuss having a family after we're married. Speaking of which, since you missed the last session with the minister, I took the liberty of arranging a meeting with him this afternoon."

That did it. She'd had enough. "Without consulting me? Why do you always do things like that? Did it ever occur to you I might already have plans? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" Mac raised her voice again.

"Sarah, luv. Calm down. Your attracting attention."

"I don't want to calm down! Mic, I'm sick and tired of everything being about you. It's been that way from the get go. First, you forced the ring on my finger. Then you show up in Washington without so much as a word telling me you'd reserved your commission—"

"Sarah—"

"Let. Me. Finish. You made me feel guilty when you said you were going back to Australia, so I moved the ring. I let you make all the decisions about the wedding. You're the one who wanted a big formal affair. I didn't get a vote."

"But Sarah, I did it for you luv."

"No, Mic. You did it for yourself. Everything has always been about you."

"That's not true."

"Well figure this truth. This is not what I want."

"Okay, okay. If you want a small wedding, it's not too late for a change of plans."

Mac twisted the ring on her finger. The decision was easy. Why had it taken her so long to see the truth? "You're right. It's not too late for a change of plans."

"Then I'll start making some phone calls—"

"No, Mic. You don't understand. I don't want this." She took off the ring and laid it on the table between them.

"You can't mean that."

"I do mean it. I don't want to marry you Mic. Not now. Not ever."

"No, Sarah. I won't let you do this. You've just got a case of pre-wedding jitters. What did Rabb say to you last night? Did he try to talk you out of getting married?"

"Harm and I talked about a lot of things. Helped me to see that I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life. It's over, Mic." She started to rise, but Mic grabbed her hand.

"Bloody hell, it's over. I won't let you go."

"Remove your hand or you'll see how much of a Marine I am." Anger flashed in her eyes.

Mic reluctantly pulled his hand away. "This isn't the end, Sarah."

"Yes. It. Is." Mac stood, rushed from the restaurant, then hailed the nearest cab. Without conscious thought, she gave the address to the driver.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay, here's another chapter. Is our favorite duo on the verge of getting things right?_

 **Chapter Four - This Thing With Us**

 **North of Union Station  
1100 Local Time**

Harm entered his apartment, hot and sweaty after his morning run. He'd gotten a later start than usual, having slept late after being awake most of the night. After Renee left, he couldn't get his mind off Mac and the things they'd talked about on the admiral's porch.

 _And you have someone who loves you._

Who was she talking about? Renee? Earlier in their conversation, she'd said Renee was good for him. Was Mac's statement about love an attempt to placate him? Letting him know that she wasn't available and Renee was the one for him?

If so, he'd screwed that part up. Not that he cared. Even before last night, he'd grown weary of Renee's jealous streak and her innuendos about Mac. Hell, she was also jealous of Kate, and that brief affair ended years earlier.

Harm went straight for the shower. He needed to clean up after his run, but he also hoped that by some miracle the water would wash away his feelings for Mac. Like that was going to happen. He may have lost her to Brumby, but nothing would ever change the way he felt about her.

If he hadn't been such a coward in Australia, she might have been walking down the aisle to him.

He quickly shed his clothes and stepped behind the glass bricks, letting the warm water cascade over his body.

Minutes later, after toweling dry, he reentered his bedroom. Someone knocked. Slipping on a pair of jeans, he went to answer, hoping it wasn't Renee. But she wouldn't knock. She would use the hidden spare key and enter. Harm made a mental note to find a new hiding place. The last thing he wanted was Renee snooping around.

He was surprised when he looked through the peephole and hurried to open the door. "Mac, come in."

Mac stepped inside, twisting her hands.

"You look miserable. You okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"What happened?"

"It's over," she said, holding up her bare left land.

"The marriage is off?" A wave of hope washed over him. If she's not marrying Brumby… But neither did he want to see her hurting.

"Yes," she said. Tears streamed down her eyes.

"Mac, I'm sorry." Harm wrapped his arms around her.

She fell into his embrace and wept.

He waited for the crying to subside, then brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. She glanced up at him with those big doe eyes. He could drown in their depths. For a minute, he could see her insecurity and vulnerability.

Just as quickly it was gone. Mac pushed away. "I shouldn't have come here. You probably have plans with Renee. I'll leave."

"Mac, I don't have plans."

Her eyes widened. "You don't."

"No, I don't. And even if I did, nothing could be as important as being here for you. Let me grab a shirt and then you can tell me all about it."

A few minutes later, the two of them sat on his sofa. "So what did Brumby do? He didn't hurt you did he? If he did, I'll—"

"Relax, Harm. He didn't do anything. Just had lots of questions. However, he was upset."

Was it because we spent so much time together last night?"

"He just can't get past this thing with us."

Harm's voice grew low and husky. "Maybe it's because we can't get past it."

Mac was silent for a few minutes. "Yeah, we can't can we? But I broke it off with him."

"You broke up? Why?"

"Because he pushed me into taking the ring and marriage. He arranged for the type of wedding he wanted. Made me feel guilty over him reserving his commission. Not that I asked him to. He never once considered my feelings."

"Well, Brumby's always acted impulsively."

"What happened to me, Harm? What happened to that gung-ho, Simper Fi, kick-ass marine? I caved into him every time. That's not like me."

"No, it's not. But love does some strange things to people."

"That's the point. I don't love him."

"You don't?"

"I don't think I ever did. He was there when you… When you pushed me away."

"Mac, I'm sorry. If I could—"

"Wait, Harm. Let me finish while I still have the courage. Mic said all the right words, did all the right things. He promised to give me the things I've always wanted."

"Yeah, a great career, a good man, and lots of comfortable shoes."

"You remember."

"Oh, I remember all right. I remember everything about you, Mac. But we weren't talking about the same man back then."

"No, we weren't. Dalton wasn't right for me, and neither was Mic." Mac sighed. "Right after he went to work at that law firm, he took me to a gathering at Larry Kaliski's house. I wasn't comfortable. Felt like I was being paraded—that I was Mic's prize trophy or something. I told him that when we were leaving and he grew angry. Told me it wasn't about me but him and ordered me to get in the car."

"That son of a bitch. If I had known—"

"I didn't want anyone to know. To do so would have shown how weak I had become."

"Mac, you're not weak. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel strong. Last night, I told Mic I wanted to be alone. Stayed awake most of the night thinking about things. He came by this morning and insisted on taking me to breakfast. The final straw came when he took it upon himself to schedule a visit with the minister without consulting me. I realized life with him would always be that way. He would be controlling and manipulative. I took off the ring, told him I didn't want to be married and left the restaurant."

"And you came to me?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you did."

"Yeah, well if your girlfriend shows up, she won't be too happy about the fact I'm here."

"Renee isn't an issue. In fact, I broke things off with her last night."

Mac's eyes grew wide. "You did?"

"Yes. Because she isn't the woman I want. She's not the woman I love."

"She's not?"

"No, Mac. You are."


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: Finally, they're together! I plan to write one more chapter, then an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you enjoy this one._

 **Chapter Five - Finally an Us**

 **North of Union Station  
1200 Local Time**

 ** _Mac's POV_**

Mac couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Surely she had been mistaken. "Harm, what did you say?"

"I said I love you Mac."

"You… You love me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Harm." Her eyes filled with tears again.

"Mac, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry again."

"It's okay. They're tears of happiness. I love you too, Harm."

He pulled across his lap, and their lips met. If Mac thought the kiss from last night ignited sparks, this one set her ablaze. Lips parted and tongues mated as they tasted one another, reveling in this new-found freedom.

Finally! This was what she'd waited years for. The need for air forced them apart, but Harm's hands continued to caress her back and shoulders as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Wow, Harm. When you let go, you really let go."

"If you think that was letting go…" he teased.

"Oh, yeah?" She needed to feel skin. Now. Her hands worked their way beneath his t-shirt. Why had he bothered to put the damn thing on anyway? When he answered the door, clad only in a pair of jeans, it was all she could do not to rush into his arms.

Early in their friendship, she'd called him stick boy. He still had his slender build but was more muscular now—toned abs and pecs—and she ran her hands across his chest. Harm stifled a groan as her hands moved lower. Instead of reaching for the button on his jeans, she tugged at his shirt. He released her long enough to allow her to pull his shirt over his head.

She brought her lips to his once more, then began trailing kisses down his neck. Her hands weren't idle, and she shifted in his lap, feeling him growing hard against her. When her tongue flickered across one male nipple, he groaned.

"Mac, you're killing me," he said. "But turnabout is fair play."

Suddenly, she felt his hands beneath her shirt, first caressing her back, then moving to cup her breasts. Mac inhaled sharply at his touch. "Harm, I need you. Now."

Without another word, he stood, picked her up in his arms, and carried her up the steps to the bedroom. Clothes flew in all directions as years of pent-up passion begged release. When Mac's hand's reached the button on his jeans, she unfastened it and slowly lowered the zipper, surprised that he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Damn, flyboy. Please tell me you don't always go commando."

"Only for you, Ninja girl. Only for you."

* * *

 ** _Harm's POV_**

Later, they lay snuggled together beneath the sheets. A gentle rain had begun to fall, and thunder rumbled low in the distance.

 _Perfect weather for making love_

Harm smiled, remembering the day he hit his head in the admiral's office.

"Penny for your thoughts, sailor."

"Just thinking. How I can't believe you're here with me. In bed."

"You know, I always dreamed our first time would be here."

Harm quirked his eyebrows. "So you dreamed about us being together."

"Yeah," Mac said, blushing slightly.

"Well, I had a few fantasies about you too."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Mac turned to her side, facing him, and rubbed small circles over his chest. "Harm, when did you realize you loved me?"

"In some ways, I think I always have. But I knew for sure when you followed me to Russia."

"You never said anything."

"I know." Harm shook his head. "I'm never at a loss for words in the courtroom, but when it comes to the one who means more to me than anything, I'm tongue-tied. Either I don't say anything, or I say the wrong words."

"The wrong words?"

"Yeah. Like in Sydney."

"Sydney? You mean?"

"I wasn't trying to push you away. I just needed time. Only a few months had passed since I returned from flying and I needed to get back in stride. You seemed so close to Brumby. The time you both came to the Patrick Henry…" Harm shook his head. "And then you were eager to get to Australia. The first thing I see is you topless on the beach with him. A day later, you were coming on to me."

"You think I only wanted a fling?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, but I knew I wanted more than a one-night stand."

"So did I. That's why it hurt so much when you turned away. In a way, I hoped you seeing me with Mic would make you jealous. Didn't turn out like I hoped."

"I was jealous, all right, but I thought you wanted him. That's why I turned to Renee when we got home."

"Neither one of us were listening that night."

"What about you, Mac? How long have you loved me?"

"Honestly? Probably since Red Rock Mesa. The way you risked your career and your life to save Uncle Matt and me. I felt something even then. And by the time you left to go back to flying… Tears formed in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry."

"I can't help it. I— But we're together now. That's all that matters."

"Yes, we're together. And I never want to let you go."

"You won't have too. I'm not planning to go anywhere."

"We're going to have to work out a few things. Such as JAG." As much as Harm didn't want to think about it, there were going to be a few complications. And somehow, he didn't believe Brumby would give up so easily.

"Right. Guess we should talk to the admiral."

"We can do that first thing Monday morning. Together."

"Harm. Outside of telling our CO, let's keep our relationship quiet for a while. I'll tell people the engagement is off, of course, but I don't want anyone to blame you. Not that they would, but I want the news of our being a couple to be special. Not coupled with my break-up with Mic."

"I understand. As much as I want to shout it from the rooftop, I agree its best we wait. But in the meantime…" He pulled her into his arms, and their lips met in a blazing kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay, I really am about to bring this story to a conclusion. It's already turned out to be longer than I anticipated._

 _If you haven't already figured it out, I was not a fan of Mic Brumby. He was arrogant, self-serving, and I believe he would have turned out to be abusive had Mac married him. (So glad THAT didn't happen!) At his last appearance on the show, Brumby seemed to have figured out Harm was Mac's true love (or at least they shared a special kind of relationship). However, given his arrogance, it's hard to believe he would have given up so easily. Although he "claimed" to love her, I think it was also a desire to beat Harm. The admiral said it best in the episode where Harm went to Chechnya and Mac followed. When they dropped out of sight, A. J. asked if Mic was more concerned that Mac might be missing with Harm rather than the fact she was simply missing.  
_

 _Also, I know a few months passed between the airing of Adrift 1 and Sturgis's first appearance in New Gun in Town, but Mac's TAD assignment to the Guadalcanal happened shortly after Adrift 2. So I'm not taking too much poetic license by bringing in Sturgis right after the broken engagement occurred. Of course, in this story Adrift never happened and Mac had no need for a TAD assignment. Also, I'm not versed in the UCMJ, so please forgive any errors on probable sentencing for involuntary manslaughter._

 **Chapter Six - Surprise Visitor  
**

 **JAG Headquarters  
Tuesday, June 12, 2001  
1230 Local**

Somehow, Mac and Harm managed to keep her relationship a secret from everyone except for the admiral. For Mac, it wasn't always easy, knowing Harm was in the next office. She often found herself daydreaming about him—his unwavering love and support, their torrid lovemaking sessions.

At times, during staff meetings, their eyes would meet, and he would flash a subtle smile. Sometimes, when they were seated next to one another, his leg would brush hers, or their hands would briefly touch. But the office was the office, and they needed to maintain a proper amount of decorum. They even managed to have a few "disagreements," so it seemed business as usual at JAG Ops.

The past few weeks, they spent every night together, alternating between his loft and her apartment. They always took separate cars to work so as not to arouse suspicion.

Telling people about her broken engagement had been easier than Mac thought it would be. Most of them respected her wishes not to answer a lot of questions. She overheard Lt. Singer talking with a couple of other junior officers one day, speculating as to the reasons, but she quickly put a stop to it. After that, the rumor mill seemed to have quieted.

Only her closest friends sensed there was more to the story than Mac had told. She was sitting in the courtyard eating lunch one day when Harriet approached her.

"Mind if I join you, Ma'am?"

"Of course not, Harriet. Have a seat."

Harriet unwrapped her sandwich, then took a couple of bites before she spoke. "So, tell me, Ma'am, how are you really doing?"

"Couldn't be better."

"Well, you seem okay. It's just when you're involved with someone over a year, no one would fault you if you were a little sad."

"Remember what you told me when I got back from Australia after Mic gave me the ring?"

Harriet frowned. "I'm not sure."

"You told me it helps to know when you have the right person. You were right. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but Mic wasn't the right one for me. It just took me a long time to admit it. I realized I was settling. Mic offered me love and marriage, but I know now I could never be happy with him."

"Well, you do seem happier than you've been in a long time."

"I am happy Harriet."

"Forgive me, but I've got to ask. Is there someone—?"

Harriet's question was interrupted when Mac's eyes drifted across the courtyard to a certain tall Naval Commander walking their way.

"Hey, Mac," he said. "The admiral just informed me I'm needed on the Patrick Henry for a mishap investigation involving an LSO. Looks like I'll be gone two, maybe three days. Sorry I have to miss tomorrow morning's meeting with Lt. Wilson and his attorney."

"Don't worry. I'll handle it. Just be sure to leave your notes on my desk. Have any idea who Lt. Wilson has hired as his legal counsel?"

"Don't know the name. It's a new lawyer with Garret and McKinney who has experience with military law and courts-martial."

"When do you have to leave?"

"Catching a COD out of Andrews at 1500." His eyes met hers. _Sorry. Not even time to give you a proper goodbye._

She returned his gaze. _I understand. I'll be waiting when you get back._

 _I'll make it up to you, babe. Just have the motor running when I return._

 _You know I will, Flyboy. In the meantime, I know your itching to get in the cockpit. Just don't try any heroics in an F-14 while you're out there._

 _Wouldn't dream of it._ He flashed his trademark Rabb smile.

Somehow, they had managed to carry on a conversation without words.

Harm cleared his throat. "I need to go home and pack my sea bag."

Mac shook her head, smiling as she remembered the first time they worked a case together. "Are you ever going to learn to be prepared, Flyboy?"

"Probably not, Ninja Girl." With that, he turned and strolled back into the building.

Mac turned to see a sheepish grin on Harriet's face. She was dying to ask questions. Best to put a stop to her speculation right away.

"Something amusing, Lt. Sims?"

Harriet straightened at the use of her military rank. "No, ma'am. Nothing. I really need to get back inside."

Mac finished the rest of her lunch in silence, smiling as she thought back over the last couple of weeks. Why had they waited so long to act on their feelings for one another? Things would have certainly been less complicated. No Jordan, no Renee, no Dalton, and most of all no Mic.

 _Guess it doesn't matter. We're together now, and that's what counts._

As she walked back into her office, she was overcome with a sense of anxiety. Things had been going smoothly. Perhaps too smooth considering it was she and Harm. Why did she feel like the other foot was about to drop?

 **JAG Headquarters  
Wednesday, June 13, 2001  
0900 Local  
**

Mac hated being late. Not only did she have a restless night (she found she didn't sleep good without Harm being in her bed), but a traffic jam on the Beltway put her behind schedule.

Harm had sent an email the evening before, saying he'd arrived safely on the Henry and thought he would be able to wrap up the case and be home by Friday. At least she had something to look forward to.

She hurried to her office to leave her cover and grab the case file before rushing to the conference room.

She opened the door where Lt. Wilson and his civilian attorney were already seated at the table, along with Cmdr. Sturgis Turner. She was surprised to see him there, so she didn't pay close attention to the other men. The three of them rose as she entered the room.

"My apologies for being late," she said as she sat in the chair next to Sturgis. "Traffic on the Beltway was at a standstill."

"Hello, Sarah. I knew we'd see one another again."

The familiar voice sent a wave of dread through her. The lieutenant's attorney was none other than Mic Brumby.

Mac straightened her shoulders and nodded slightly. "Mr. Brumby. That's Col. Mackenzie to you."

Mic opened his mouth to protest, but Mac cut him off. "I'm sure you've already met Cmdr. Sturgis Turner. He recently came to JAG headquarters."

Mic nodded. "I have, but I'm surprised Cmdr. Rabb isn't here. I was under the impression he was lead prosecutor."

"Cmdr. Rabb was called out of town for an investigation. Admiral Chegwidden assigned me to assist the Colonel," Sturgis said.

It was the first Mac had heard of Sturgis's involvement, but she was glad he was present. She hoped her surprise didn't show.

"I'm sure the Colonel can handle the case without you."

"Do you have a problem with me, Mr. Brumby?" Sturgis asked.

"Not at all, mate."

Mac couldn't ignore the smug grin on Mic's face. She wished Sturgis hadn't revealed the fact Harm wasn't in town, but he had no way of knowing the situation.

She quickly regained her composure. "Then let's get to the point. As you know, the charge is involuntary manslaughter due to culpable negligence. Lt. Wilson, you could be facing up to twenty years in Leavenworth. However, we're willing to accept a plea with three years confinement, forfeiture of pay and benefits, and a dishonorable discharge."

"Not good enough, _Colonel_ ," Mic said.

"That's the offer. You can take it or leave it."

"Then I advise my client not to accept the deal. Your case is circumstantial at best."

"You won't accept?"

Mic looked at Lt. Wilson, who shook his head. "We'll take our chances in a Court Martial."

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned. We'll see you in court." Mac closed the file folder, stood up, then left the room. She hurried to her office, not noticing the looks she received from everyone in the bullpen.

Slamming the door behind her, she sank wearily into her chair. Why did Mic have to show up here? Defending a client no less. And when had he given up is own practice and gone to work for another firm? All the months they were together, Mic said he'd had trouble finding employment with other firms after he quit working for Larry Kaliski.

Had he been lying, hoping to gain her sympathy? What made matters worse is the fact Garret and McKinney represented a lot of military members. If Mic worked there, odds were he would show up at JAG often. And she knew it wouldn't take long for him to attempt to worm his way back into her life. At the least, he would try to make trouble between her and Harm.

She was jarred from her thoughts when someone knocked on her door. Looking up, she saw Sturgis. He hadn't been around enough to know her closed office door meant do not disturb. She motioned him in. "Have a seat, Sturgis."

He sat down in front of her desk. "Mac, sorry to have sprung the news of me being co-counsel on you, but when the admiral saw Mr. Brumby, he made a split second decision.

"He did?" Part of her wanted to be angry with her CO for not believing she could handle the situation. The other part was grateful for his intervention.

"Mac, it's none of my business, but I sensed a lot of tension between you and Brumby."

"You could say that. We were engaged to be married. I broke it off two weeks before the wedding."

"I see. Well, if there's anything I can do let me know, especially since Harm's out of town."

 _What? Had Harm told Sturgis about them? She knew he and Sturgis had been academy mates. But since they agreed to keep their relationship low key, it bothered her if he did say something._

"What does Harm have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just that the two of you are friends. I know we haven't known one another long, but I'd like to consider us as friends, also."

Mac softened her stance. She should have realized Harm wouldn't have talked. "Thanks, Sturgis. I appreciate it."

 ** **Mac's Apartment, Georgetown  
** Friday, June 15, 2001  
1930 Local**

Mac stepped from the tub, having spent a good half-hour immersed in sandalwood-scented bubbles. Not that she and Harm would need an aphrodisiac, but it couldn't hurt, either.

He had called at 1600 to say he was catching a COD and would be home around 2000. "My place or yours?" he had asked.

"Mine. I have a special treat planned for you.."

His voice grew low and husky. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Can't wait, Marine."

Mac had hurried to complete all her paperwork so as to leave the weekend free for Harm. They had planned to go to the airfield last weekend, but bad weather forced them to cancel their plans. Perhaps he would want to go flying. She didn't care, as long as they were together. Hell, if she had her way, they'd spend the entire weekend in bed.

She toweled dry, rubbed lotion on her body, then went into the bedroom where she slipped on the lacy red lingerie she'd bought a couple of days earlier. Next, she put on a pair of shorts and a form-fitting low-cut shirt, then padded barefoot into the living room.

Her internal clock told her she had ten minutes to finish getting everything together. She lit the candles she had strategically placed throughout the living room and bedroom and turned out all the lights. Taking a bottle of sparkling cider from the fridge, she put it in an ice bucket and sat it on the coffee table, along with a couple of champagne glasses. Lastly, she took a plate of strawberries and sat them beside the cider.

 _Five more minutes._

Her body shivered in anticipation. Harm was notorious for being late, but she knew he'd make every effort to be on time tonight. At any rate, he would have called if there had been any delays. When the doorbell rang, she rushed to answer, not giving thought to the fact Harm would use his key.

Swinging the door open, she was surprised to see Mic standing there.

"Hi, Luv," he said, looking around the living room. "Looks like you were expecting me."


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Okay, here is Brumby's last appearance. (Hold the applause, please.) I know Harm wasn't one to gloat (maybe he would have if TPTB had allowed him and Mac to get together earlier in the show). I always wanted Brumby to see them together as a couple and realize how much Mac really loved Harm._

 _Steamboat - good idea about clobbering Mic with the sparkling cider, but as you can see, Mac decided for a more effective weapon._

 **Chapter Seven - What I Want  
**

 **Friday, June 15, 2001  
Mac's Apartment, Georgetown  
2000 Local**

Mac stood at the door forty-three seconds before she was able to speak. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Mic pushed his way inside the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"No, _we_ don't. Any information you have regarding your client and the upcoming court-martial should be discussed in the office. In fact, it's best you communicate with Cmdr. Turner on the situation."

"Not so fast, Sarah. I'm not here about the case. I came to see my fiancée."

"I am not your fiancée. In case you forgot, I gave you back the ring."

"Come on, luv. Your words say one thing, but your heart says another. I know you were trying to maintain protocol in the office the other day, but now it's just the two of us. You don't have to pretend."

"Pretend? Is that what you think I was doing? Mic, I have nothing more to say. You need to leave."

Mic looked around the apartment at the candles, the sparkling cider, the soft music. "Come on, luv. You set all this up for a reason. I'll have to say, it's a first. You've never done anything this romantic for me before."

"If you think I did this for you, you're crazy. I'm warning you, Mic. Get out." Her internal clock told her it was 2010. For once, she was glad Harm was running late. The last thing she wanted was another confrontation between the two men like the one in Australia.

"Sarah, I know you didn't mean what you said the day you walked out on me. You just had a case of pre-wedding jitters."

"You're delusional."

Mic put his hands on her upper arms. He wasn't hurting her, but Mac was a more than a little frightened. Mic apparently had some serious psychological problems. Either that or he was too damned arrogant to admit defeat. No telling what he might do if provoked.

"Why don't you just admit you were confused that day? Let's forget the past few weeks ever happened. We can start fresh. In fact, with a few well-placed phone calls, we could be married within a couple of weeks. I'll talk with the minister and arrange for the church. I'm sure Bud and Harriet are still willing to be our attendants. All you have to do is call Chloe."

"I'm not calling Chloe. Mic, get it through your head. I don't want to marry you. Not now. Not ever."

Mic tightened his grip. "You can't mean that. I—"

The phone rang, distracting Mic momentarily. Mac was quick to take advantage of the situation and placed a well-aimed kick to his groin. He groaned in pain and released her, stumbling back and clutching himself.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because there is no other way to get the message to you."

The answering machine picked up. _Hi. This is Sarah. Leave a message at the tone._

 _Mac, it's Harm. We were late landing. I'll be there soon. Love you._

Mic looked at her in surprise. He seemed to have recovered somewhat. "What was that all about? Why is Rabb coming here?"

"Because we have plans."

"Can't you see he's all wrong for you? I'm the one who loves you. I can give you everything you've ever wanted."

"No, you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because you aren't Harm. Mic, you came here to talk, but now you're going to listen. You're under some strange assumption I still care about you. I don't know if you're in serious denial, if you're too stubborn to admit the truth, or have some underlying issues, but here's the truth. You _never_ had first place in my heart. Remember the first time we went out to Calisto's?"

Mic nodded.

"Do you know why I asked you to go?"

"Well of course, luv. You wanted to be with me."

"No. You were my second choice. I had already asked Harm, but he had other plans."

"What about Australia? You took my ring."

"You wouldn't take no for an answer. And you caught me at a time when I was vulnerable."

"How did I do that?"

"A couple of nights earlier Harm and I were out to dinner. We had a… a misunderstanding. I was hurt, so I accepted your invitation to dinner. Once again you were my second choice. I guess I hoped Harm would be jealous and put a stop to it. It was wrong of me to lead you on. I should have refused to take the ring. When you showed up unannounced in Washington, it took me by surprise. Then you kept pushing me, and I finally gave in."

"But you said you loved me."

"Think again, Mic. Did I ever once say the words?"

Mic didn't have an answer.

"I don't love you Mic. Never have and I never will. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for using you. I never should have let things get as far as they did."

"Sarah, please, I—"

"Don't, Mic. There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind. I know what I want and who I want, and it's not you."

"You can't mean that."

"Yes, Mic, I do." She turned at the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Harm opened the door, smiling as he saw Mac. "Sorry I'm late sweetheart."

Mac motioned toward Mic.

"Brumby, you son of a bitch. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here to see my fiancée. You're the one who doesn't belong."

"Mic is under the mistaken assumption I still care about him."

Harm clenched his fist. "You arrogant bastard. This time there's no one to stop me from beating the hell out of you."

"Harm, no! He's not worth it."

Mic's eyes grew wide in surprise, and Mac wondered if her words were finally getting through to him.

But he wasn't ready to give up yet. "Bloody hell, Rabb. You corrupted her feelings for me. I'm going to make you pay if it's the last thing I do."

"Bring it on, Brumby. I'm going to kick your ass."

Mic lunged toward Harm, but Mac was quicker. She reached for the gun she kept hidden, then pointed it at Mic. "If you know what's good for you, don't take another step."

He stopped, looking at her in surprise. "You wouldn't."

"I'll do what's necessary. It's time for you to leave. You're not welcome here."

Something flashed in his eyes. Acceptance? Defeat? He walked to the door, stopping and turning when he reached the hall. "You never gave me a key to your place."

"No, I didn't. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Harm stood beside Mac and put his arm around her waist. "Get the message now, Brumby?"

Mic was silent.

"By the way," Mac said. "I don't ever want to see you here again. You may work for one of the most prestigious firms in DC and I may be forced to face you in court, but if you pull another stunt like this, I'll talk to the admiral about having you permanently barred from JAG headquarters."

He turned and walked away.

Mac closed the door, locking the deadbolt. Tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, Harm. He came here, uninvited. I didn't want…"

Harm pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "It's over now, baby. I don't think you'll have to worry about him again."

 **Mac's Apartment, Georgetown  
2330 Local**

Hours later, Mac and Harm lay in each other's arms beneath tangled sheets. In spite of Mic's surprise visit, Mac had been able to calm down. It wasn't quite the seductive evening she'd planned, but right now she was with her flyboy, and that's all that mattered.

"Sorry Mic ruined our evening," she said. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You had no idea he would come here tonight." Harm brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

"I figured he'd left town. Caught me by surprise when he showed up at JAG the other day."

"Like I once told you, Brumby has always acted impulsively."

"Yeah, I guess so. I just hope he got the message this time."

"Well, the evening wasn't a total loss." Harm quirked an eyebrow. When did you buy the red lingerie?"

"The day you left for the Henry. I know you like me to wear red."

"That I do. But I also like it when you're not wearing anything."

"I could say the same thing about you." Mac was silent for a few minutes.

"Something on your mind, Ninja Girl?"

"Just thinking about us. Wondering if we'll ever be like a normal couple."

"Mac, have we ever done things the easy way?"

"Not really. Not too many people have faced militia groups, psychotic DSD agents, crazy corpsman. But we've come through it."

"Yes, we have. And whatever might happen in the future, we'll deal with it. Together."

"Together. I like the sound of that."


	9. Epilogue

_A/N: It's time to bring this story to a close. Hope you've enjoyed reading my first fanfic as much as I've enjoyed writing it. I've got the writing bug now, so I'll probably post a few more stories here and there. Already toying with a couple of ideas._

 _But for now, here is the conclusion of This Thing With Us_

 **Epilogue - Eternity**

 **Sydney Harbor, Australia  
F** **ebruary 2002**

Harm and Mac's resolve to keep their relationship a secret from everyone didn't last long. When they talked to the admiral, he didn't seem surprised. He had agreed if the relationship became permanent, he would find a solution that would allow both to stay in the military, as well as remain close together and not be in the same chain of command.

Although he remained professional, they couldn't help but overhear his words as they left his office that day. "About damned time."

Soon their friends at JAG to sense something had changed—once they got over Mac's announcement that her wedding was off. Between Harriet's inquisitive looks and Sturgis's astute observations, it wasn't hard for people to figure it out.

Brumby disappeared after his visit to Mac's apartment. Another attorney replaced him in the Wilson court-martial. Scuttlebutt said he had gone back to Australia and the Navy. Good riddance as far as Mac and Harm were concerned.

Harm proposed in September. They planned a late spring wedding. But then came Mac's surprise announcement at Christmas that she was two months pregnant. They decided to move the wedding date to February.

True to his word, Admiral Chegwidden arranged for Mac to transfer to the judiciary with the stipulation she wouldn't preside over any of Harm's cases. Admiral Morris was more than happy to have her on the bench.

Harm surprised her with a honeymoon in Tahiti, courtesy of Trish and Frank who were more than delighted their son had finally gotten his head out of his six and proposed.

"I once told Harm you were quite the girl," Trish had said upon learning of their engagement. "I knew a long time ago you were the one for him. There was something about the way he always talked about you. And when you went with him to Russia, I knew you must have deep feelings for him." Both she and Frank were overjoyed to know they were going to be grandparents.

After two weeks on the island, Harm once again surprised Mac by announcing they would spend the last two days of their honeymoon in Australia. So two years after their disastrous visit, they once again found themselves on a ferry in Sydney Harbor.

"I can't believe you wanted to come back here after everything that happened before," Mac said as she and Harm strolled along the deck.

"All in the past. Somehow it seemed appropriate to spend the last two nights of our honeymoon here. This time without any misunderstandings."

Mac smiled. Although they had broken down the communication over the past few months, she still had a hard time figuring out his reasoning about certain things. But it was one of the things she loved the mysterious part of him as much as she did the brilliant lawyer and cocky aviator. "Maybe you're right," she said. "It's like we've come full circle."

"Guess we have. But I don't want you going topless on the beach."

"Oh really? Still a prude, huh?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I think you know by now I'm not."

No, he definitely wasn't. He'd proved that over and over. The things Harmon Rabb could do to her… She blushed at the mere thought. "Then what's the problem?" she teased.

"Because I don't want anyone seeing you topless but me."

"I wasn't topless then, either."

Harm jerked his head in surprise. "You weren't?"

Mac shook her head. "Mic wanted me to, but I couldn't. I had him tie the straps behind my back, so I wouldn't get tan lines. You know, even back then he wanted to flaunt me. How could I have not seen him for the kind of person he was?"

"Hey," Harm said, pulling her into his arms. "No reason to go there. It's all in the past. Let's enjoy this time together."

"I agree. This trip is much more pleasant. No murderous sailors, no Webb and his mysterious female companions, no admiral having to come down here to set things straight."

"And best of all no Brumby. Just you, me, and our little squid." Harm said, placing his hands on her slightly protruding stomach. Since she had started to show, Harm often caressed her and talked to Baby Rabb.

"Squid? What if we have a little jarhead?"

"As long as he has your looks and my brains, he'll be perfect." Harm shrugged.

"But what if _she_ has _your_ looks and _my_ brains."

"That could work too." He grinned.

Both of them looked up as they passed beneath the harbor bridge.

"You know they once wrote eternity on this bridge in lights on New Year's Eve."

"Is that how long we're going to wait?" Mac teased.

"No." Harm's voice grew low and husky and he drew her into his arms. "That's how long we're going to be together."


End file.
